


Дым

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Nightmares, Other, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Когда инспектора Лестрейда заносит на официальный приём, устроенный полицейским управлением, он не думает, что встретит там кого-то знакомого. Практика показывает, что он обманывается в оценке вероятности не только по этому вопросу.
Kudos: 4





	Дым

**Author's Note:**

> Всё придумал Конан Дойль, подобрали и отряхнули от пыли BBC — а я нервно конспектирую собственные кошмары.  
> Предупреждаю, что это писал закинувшийся спазмалгоном и бешено курящий художник, который внезапно решил переслушать всю наличествующую дискографию Kosheen и очень нуждался в обретении внутреннего равновесия путём любых медитаций. ТАМ НЕ СМЕШНО. Да, избитый сюжетный ход. Нет, не Сайлент Хилл. Но я ничего не могу поделать со своими кошмарами, и мне остаётся только отсыпать их вам.

Мир тонул в дыму чужих сигарет и плавно сходил с ума.

Лестрейд не мог внятно признаться даже себе, как, зачем и почему его занесло на светский раут «сливок» управления внутренних дел и вот уже — час? два? — целую вечность непрерывно ощущал себя Алисой, летящей в кроличью нору и до сих пор не видящей дна. Светский раут плавно перешёл в диковатую аналогию корпоративной вечеринки — вроде бы в честь приезда какого-то посла, или по случаю положения звёзд на небе, или кто его разберёт… Факт оставался фактом.

Мир сходил с ума. К финалу стремился пятый или шестой бокал виски. Люди, подходившие к стойке, угол которой оккупировал инспектор, скользили по Лестрейду безразличными взглядами. Инспектор в ответ только раздражённо щурился.

Да, единственный смокинг. Да, единственный галстук-«бабочка». Да, последняя чистая белая рубашка. Подите к чёрту с выводами.

В такие минуты он начинал понимать Шерлока Холмса. Только у инспектора, в отличие от гениального детектива, хватало такта не сообщать окружающим, что они — серые, неинтересные идиоты.

Инспектор отхлебнул ещё виски, как-то совсем без энтузиазма удивляясь тому, что уже совершенно не ощущает вкуса. В арендованном управлением ресторане роился расцвеченный сценической подсветкой сумрак, в котором _серые, неинтересные идиоты_ обнимались по углам, танцевали, медленно и не слишком, выпивали за счёт устроителей и всячески веселились. По всему выходило, что Лестрейд не входил в категорию идиотов. Цветной сумрак мог бы его убаюкивать, если бы так не раздражал своей…

Лестрейд не успел закончить мысль, когда натолкнулся взглядом на второго человека, который тоже явно не вписывался в местное понятие «идиота». Будь инспектор волком, его состояние можно было бы описать фразой «шерсть на загривке встала дыбом». В Лестрейде поднимался леденящий холод — не ужаса, а какого-то странного, пока неясного чувства. 

Потому что он наверняка знал, что Майкрофт Холмс не курил. И наверняка знал, что Майкрофта Холмса не могло быть на приёме, который организовывало управление полиции. Но вдобавок к неоспоримым догмам Лестрейд верил своему зрению и обонянию, которые откровенно нашёптывали, что слово «наверняка» по отношению к любому представителю семейства Холмс звучало оксюмороном. 

Майкрофт не выдыхал сигаретный дым, а _выпускал_ изо рта — так, будто такому существу, как Холмс-старший, был скучен рутинный процесс дыхания. По тому, как медленно клубилось призрачной никотиновой синевой пространство вокруг Майкрофта, когда он позволял случиться новому выдоху, можно было писать труды по турбулентности потоков воздуха. Или слагать поэмы с расплывчатой тематикой. Или составлять сборники гаданий по завиткам дыма.

Случайная вспышка стробоскопа на мгновение отразилась в глазах Холмса-старшего, заставив его зрачки на какой-то ничтожный микрон секунды болезненно сузиться. Странно, подумал инспектор, глядя на то, как Холмс щурится от резкого света. Странно вот так, именно в таких обстоятельствах узнавать, что у Майкрофта синие глаза. Хмурые, как небо над Лондоном, всегда казавшиеся серыми или даже карими, но на самом деле — синие, как у младшего брата, только на несколько тонов темнее… 

Холод, заполнявший инспектора, если верить его ощущениям, ощетинился мириадами острых граней, когда Майкрофт загасил сигарету и, обернувшись, безошибочно встретил взгляд Лестрейда, как будто всё это время знал точные координаты цедившего виски полицейского. Инспектор отшатнулся на чистом инстинкте — не отдавая себе отчёта, что технически между ним и Холмсом было ещё несколько ярдов пространства и людей. 

Только тогда, когда холод добрался до кончиков пальцев, Лестрейд понял, что чувствовал.  
Выброс адреналина. Азарт.

Ужас? Предвкушение? Была ли разница между понятиями?.. 

Свет снова переключили на какой-то другой режим, и в ультрафиолетовом полумраке и ореоле сигаретного дыма Холмс-старший выглядел, как безликая тень. Или как «Летучий Голландец», приближавшийся ровно так же неотвратимо.

— Идёмте отсюда, — тихо сказала тень с глазами Майкрофта Холмса, аккуратно вынимая из холодных пальцев Лестрейда полупустой бокал и отставляя на стойку за спиной инспектора.

— Почему? — автоматически спросил Лестрейд, запоздало ловя себя на мысли о том, что совсем не удивился предложению. И даже не подумал уточнить, куда его собираются вести.

— Вы тут тоже чужой, — хмыкнул Майкрофт, насмешливо потянув за покосившуюся «бабочку» инспектора.

Лестрейд не стал оспаривать очевидное, сердито морщась и окончательно развязывая бесполезный галстук, который только мешал.

На улице царил какой-то странный предгрозовой сумрак, какой бывает только в хмурое закатное время. Он наполнял воздух тишиной и расцвечивал мир в ржавые, рыжеватые тона. Инспектор, засунув руки в карманы брюк, молча шагал бок о бок с Холмсом-старшим, отходя всё дальше от арендованного управлением ресторана в какой-то парк, и в первый раз за вечер чувствовал себя если не комфортно, то хотя бы удобоваримо. Мутная от виски и душной атмосферы останков светского раута голова начинала проясняться — прохладный ветер и всё ещё покалывавший пальцы холодок азарта делали своё дело. Холмс, видимо, из чувства солидарности тоже развязал свою «бабочку», и теперь помятые кончики галстука асимметрично свисали по обе стороны крахмального воротничка его рубашки.

Как при этом он умудрялся всё равно выглядеть официально, знал один Всевышний. Ну и пара посвящённых в этот уровень секретности ангелов, наверное.

Звуков музыки из ресторана уже не было слышно, когда они набрели на какую-то эпически заброшенную парковую скамейку, доски которой скрипнули под их весом. Майкрофт молча пошарил где-то в недрах смокинга и достал изумительно мятую пачку с двумя последними сигаретами и коробок с одинокой спичкой. Лестрейд покосился на своего спутника.

— Вы же обычно не курите.

— Вы правы, — рассеянно отозвался Майкрофт, чиркая спичкой по осиротевшему коробку. Колеблющийся огонёк на несколько секунд бросил новые блики на острые черты лица Холмса. — _Обычно_ — не курю.

— Но не сегодня.

— Сегодня не обычный день, — мягко усмехнулся Холмс.

Лестрейд мысленно перебрал все хоть как-то подходившие по времени памятные даты. Не смог выделить ни одной, достаточно значимой для прецедента курения Майкрофта Холмса. И вопросительно взглянул на собеседника.

— Сегодня, инспектор, — не глядя на Лестрейда, тихо проговорил Майкрофт, — мне страшно. Запомните этот день.

Лестрейд моргнул.

— Простите?..

— Я не могу контролировать процесс, — ровным голосом отозвался Майкрофт, глядя куда-то в небо. — Поэтому — мне страшно. Я не буду повторять это в третий раз, вы сами поймёте.

Инспектор поднял глаза вверх и подумал о том, что он, в сущности, совсем не просил давать ему способность понимать.

Рыжие закатные тона не имели ничего общего с грозой или сумерками. Небо над их головами медленно горело, истекая сизым дымом, и осыпалось тлевшими хлопьями белого пепла. Пепел медленно кружился, будто танцуя в воздухе, и сгорал, не долетая до земли считанные футы. Это гипнотизировало. Это завораживало. И это действительно было настолько страшно, что Лестрейд не стал отказываться, когда Майкрофт, вытряхнув из пачки последнюю сигарету, молча прикурил от своей и протянул инспектору.

Бред, только и смог подумать Лестрейд, жадно затягиваясь и устало откидываясь на спинку скамейки.

Рядом молча выпускал дым Майкрофт, уставившись неподвижным взглядом в горевшее небо. Он сидел так ровно, как будто не примостился рядом с инспектором на едва живой от времени скамейке, а присутствовал на приёме у премьер-министра. Глаза Холмса почему-то казались в таком освещении серебристыми, как ртуть, а сизый дым последней сигареты сплетался на фоне страшного неба в непонятные иероглифы. Лестрейд поймал себя на мысли о том, что бессознательно пытается их прочесть…

— Если не можете контролировать более сложные материи, — едва слышно проговорил Холмс, тоже откидываясь на спинку скамейки и выбрасывая окурок в наползавшую темноту, — постарайтесь контролировать себя. Это иногда даже интереснее.

— И как, помогает? — глухо спросил инспектор, не спеша выкидывать свою уже выкуренную почти до фильтра сигарету.

Майкрофт вяло фыркнул, устало прислонившись плечом к полицейскому.

— Не говорите глупостей, инспектор.

Инспектор хотел ещё что-то уточнить, но Майкрофт устало прикрыл свои отсвечивавшие ртутным отблеском глаза, и Лестрейду показалось, что сразу стало темнее. Может, так и правда было — он бы уже ничему не удивился. Сигарета жгла пальцы, в которых всё ещё пульсировал холод. Безумное, безрассудное, нечеловеческое спокойствие сидящего рядом пьянило, как забытый привкус никотина. 

Небо догорало над его головой и осыпалось сигаретным пеплом, серебристым, невесомым, мгновенно черневшим там, где касался кожи, оседая на лице, на губах, на ресницах. И Лестрейд тоже закрыл глаза...

Лестрейд резко распахнул глаза, рывком садясь на кровати.

Взмокший, встрёпанный, с бешено колотившимся сердцем, но живой — таким он нравился себе больше, чем спокойный тип, который умер во сне под слоем пепла с догоравшего неба. Судя по тому, как саднило горло, он умудрился ещё и кричать во сне. Соседи гарантированно будут жаловаться. При мысли о соседях инспектор с некоторым удивлением понял, что давится смехом. Вот уж действительно: один из первостепенных признаков того, что ты жив — то, что ты раздражаешь своим поведением соседей…

Лестрейд фыркнул. На полноценный смех его сорванное горло было вряд ли способно. Заваривая себе чай в утренних сумерках, инспектор вяло подумал о том, что сны, в которых тебе снится потерявший контроль над атмосферой Майкрофт Холмс, нет смысла толковать — ни по Фрейду, ни по Юнгу, ни по девице Ленорман, ни по тестам в женских журналах. А если уж пытаться придерживаться теории о том, что во снах из подсознания всплывают затаённые страхи и подавляемые желания, то и вовсе выходил какой-то праздник, самой внятной частью которого были прописные истины о том, что Лестрейд хотел курить и боялся умирать.

Хотел или боялся он курить и умирать в компании с Майкрофтом Холмсом, было непонятно. Потому что в конкретном случае границы между всеми перечисленными понятиями стирались, и слово «понятный» теряло смысл.

Отбросив попытки самоанализа и потянувшись за пиджаком, инспектор на секунду замер, поняв, что ни разу за всё утро не отдёрнул штор и не посмотрел в окно. Боялся? Хотел? Границы между понятиями действительно таяли, как дым. Лестрейд, ещё мгновение поколебавшись, рывком отдёрнул шторы. Прищурился на небо. Выругался, закатал рукав и молча наклеил на руку очередной никотиновый пластырь.

Чутьё подсказывало, что записываться к психоаналитику было уже бесполезно.

Небо над Лондоном было сумрачно-синего оттенка.  
С любыми следовавшими из этого выводами.


End file.
